


ncruuk's CSI 'fluff' one-shots (from the days of LiveJournal)

by ncruuk



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, femslash_fluff LJ community, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: The consolidated collection of all my CSI (mostly Sara/Catherine pairing, maybe a few 'gen' as well) 'fluff' one-shots written back in the day of LJ, mostly in the 'femslash_fluff' LJ community @kimly masterminded for me to have fun in, and for which I'm very, very grateful as without that, I'd not still be writing fic now.Each 'chapter' is its own one-shot.[With thanks to the original challengers and providers of visual inspiration (screencaps/icons) - I've tried to include credit wherever possible with the original LJ username.]N.B. These were written in 2006/7 - that's more than a decade ago, not to mention several hundred thousand words of writing ago....





	1. House Party?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't over-excite yourselves now.... *g*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't over-excite yourselves now.... *g*

"So, we started in the kitchen..."

"We did?"

"Sure...it was really quick though..."

"It was?"

"Yeah...the stone floor tiles were really hard on the knees..."

"Oh, right, I remember..." Catherine smiled slightly as she remembered the floor - Sara was right, the floor was really hard on her knees...

"Bathroom?"

"Yup, did that....took ages though..."

"Oh, right, the bath tub...." Catherine trailed off as she remembered the bathtub...it was large and well equipped with a range of jacuzzi jets.

"Study?"

"With the chair?"

"Lumbar Support, very important..." commented Sara, rounding the corner and continuing towards the break room, Catherine never breaking step with her.

"Of course...den?"

"Bean bags..." was all Sara needed to say as both ladies visibly shuddered at _that_ particular memory.

"Where else?" asked Catherine, trying to remember.

"Stairs?"

"How could I forget...back breaking...."

"Yeah...Master Bedroom?"

"Waterbed and thick pile carpet...." countered Catherine immediately, remembering that room well.

"Guest bedroom had the four poster bed..." continued Sara, continuing to tick the rooms off her fingers.

"Anywhere else?"

"Must be, we were there for ages...have I said garage?"

"Now, yes...with the sports car?"

"Leather seat..." agreed Sara, mentally reviewing everything they'd said to see if there was anything missing.

"That it?"

"Apart from the porch and back deck..."

"Right, the swing seat and hot tub..." by now they'd entered the break room and, without realising it, drawn a bit of a crowd as the guys on shift with them were eager to learn just what the lovers were talking about.

"That's it!" declared Catherine triumphantly, unable to think of anywhere else they'd done.

"Good..."

"Think we're ready then?"

"I think so...we can't do any more preparation..." decided Sara thoughtfully, only to be interrupted by an amazed Greg,

"You call all that just 'preparation'?"

"Yes...why, what would you call it?"

"An orgy..." decided Greg with glassy eyes, whilst Nick agreed with a nod and added,

"Or the very best frat party..."

"Huh?" Catherine was confused.

"You were talking about sex, right?" asked Warrick, suddenly nervous they'd completely misinterpreted their eavesdropping.

"No...processing the McManders Mansion....we're in court tomorrow, and the case was 4 months ago...."


	2. House Party?

"You ok Cath?" asked Sara, accompanying her lover down the corridor as they headed to the lab after their meeting with Grissom in his office.  
  
"Mmmm, why'd you ask?" asked the blonde, not looking up from the file she was flicking through.  
  
"Because you seemed a little flushed....you're not sick are you?"   
  
"Not sick...." agreed Catherine slightly flirtatiously, her cheeks flushing as she remembered what had made her feel warm during the meeting.  
  
"So why the blush?" Sara was nothing if not persistent.  
  
"You know why!"  
  
"I don't...." Suddenly, Catherine stopped, there being something in Sara's tone that made her realise her lover wasn't joking.  
  
"Grissom's office, just now, my thigh..." began Catherine, suddenly paling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You weren't tickling the inside of my thigh?"  
  
"No....Cath?" Stunned by Catherine's sudden about turn and stomp back up the corridor, Sara was a little late in arriving in Grissom's office.  
  
"...could you?" screamed Catherine, throwing her file at Grissom, who looked up and blinked.  
  
"Careful Catherine, you could have hurt Fred..." he observed turning his hand so she could see the tarantula currently crawling over his palm.  
  
"You let him out?"  
  
"He needs his exercise, same as we do...." observed Gil, not appreciating the problem, but Sara did.  
  
"How long has he been out Gris?"  
  
"Oh, since shift started...."   
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" exclaimed Catherine, before stomping off, ranting about needing a shower.  
  
"What's wrong with Catherine?" asked Gil, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Fred spent the meeting in her lap..." explained Sara, torn between enlightening her boss and comforting her lover.  
  
"And she didn't say anything?" asked Gil, surprised, knowing Catherine's views on his spiders....  
  
"Ah, no...."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She thought it was me...."   
  
"Why?" Grissom's question was asked to thin air... Sara was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: @darandkerry, Grissom's office, spiders


	3. The female of the species...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, dog named Benji (a.k.a. Grumpy Old Man), grassy area of an apartment complex

Catherine came out of the apartment complex and ducked under the yellow crime scene tape.  Pausing to adjust her eyes to the brightness, she soon spotted the silhouette of Sara Sidle.  Threading her way through the sea of cruisers and cops, she crossed the little grassy area until she was within close earshot.

 

"Hey"

 

"Hello"

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yeah, you?"

 

"Yeah"

 

The silence was comfortable between the two women.

 

"I found this guy…" started Sara, gesturing to the shaggy dog now sitting at her feet.

 

"You're a dog kinda gal?" asked Catherine, teasingly.

 

"Canines, yes"

 

"Canines?"

 

"I prefer the female of the species…" elaborated Sara, suddenly feeling rather bold.

 

"You do, huh?"

 

"Yeah, you?"

 

"Oh, most definitely....the female of the species…" echoed Catherine.

 

"So, you only a canine person?" queried Catherine finally, when her curiosity had got the better of her.

 

"No, I like others"

 

"Cats?" queried Catherine carefully, hoping her hunch was right.

 

"Depends." Sara’s boldness was still there, only her shyness was reducing her answers to cryptic monosyllabic replies.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah, depends on whether they're also into CSI work."

 

"Ah"

 

Another comfortable silence descended, only broken by the panting of the dog as he lay in the sun.

 

"Cat?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Did we just...?"  Sara was unable to finish, as a cop rushed up with a nervous caretaker

 

"Oh thank god!" A new voice suddenly cut across the conversation.

 

"Excuse me?" Catherine was not happy at having her moment broken.  

"You've found the grumpy old man!"

 "Sir, I'm not at liberty to discuss the case...." began Catherine, wondering how this guy knew about the scene, but she was shouted down....by a bark, as the dog, officially known as Benji, lurched to his feet and walked through Sara, knocking her onto her back as he rushed to get to the caretaker.

 "Hey, you ok?" asked Catherine, leaning over her winded colleague in concern.

 

"I think so…" came the hesitant answer.

 

 "Do you know so?" bantered Catherine, enjoying the quiet moment.

 

 "Yeah, and I think I just became a Cat person too.."

 

 As Catherine leaned in for that special first kiss, she mumbled

 

 "You know if there's any sort of animal called a Sidle?"

 

 


	4. Job Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, potato chips, Lab (there are bonus marks for recognising which blockbuster film is being spoofed at the same time!)

 

 

Just as Catherine dropped the final shard of glass in the centre of her large jigsaw puzzle, she was conscious of a body invading her personal space.  Turning her head ready to growl at whoever dared to enter her space, she saw stray strands of long dark hair....giving the invader away.

 

"You done?" 

 

"One rebuilt sheet glass window.  Now I can sort out my blood spatter, after all, that is what I'm supposed to be good at…" began Catherine, testily, only to continue,

 

"Honestly, you get given a specialism, told to find conferences to go to and do you then end up going? No, cos Gil "Unconnected from Reality" Grissom is too busy...." before Catherine could hit her stride, Sara interrupted her.

 

"Actually, I wanted you to review the evidence for me.  It's not your case anymore......"

 

"Not my case?"

 

"Nope.   So, this all the evidence?" Sara was eager to keep their conversation on track, her track.

 

"Glass, blood spatter pattern, trainer print.   You see it, you're good to go, on MY case" Catherine was not in a sharing mood.

 

"And the potato chips?" asked Sara nervously, gesturing towards the bag on the far edge of the table.

 

"My LUNCH!" shouted Catherine angrily, snatching up the family sized bag of Lays potato chips before stomping out of the lab.......

 


	5. The proof is in the eating...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, cookies, lab
> 
>  

 

 

"Where is it?" asked Catherine, frustratedly as she stormed into the break room.

 

"Where is what?" asked Sara, the only occupant, startled by the sudden outburst.

 

"My evidence"

 

"What evidence?  We've not got a case yet" explained Sara calmly, surprised at Catherine’s behaviour.

 

"The evidence I was processing in the trace lab.  It was priority!"  Catherine looked like she was about to cry.

 

"I'll come and look with you," suggested Sara, dropping her feet to the floor and pushing up to standing.

 

"Thanks," said Catherine distractedly, rushing off towards trace.

 

"What are we looking for?"

 

"MY EVIDENCE!"

 

"Catherine, calm down.  What sort of evidence?" asked Sara, nodding to Hodges as he walked in the lab.

 

"Cookies"

 

"Did someone say cookies?" asked Hodges, oozing over to join them.

 

"Yes, I had a bag in here."

 

"Chocolate chip?" asked Hodges, looking guilty.

 

"Yes....you didn't?  You ate my evidence!"

 

"But it wasn't marked....." began Hodges, wondering if he was fired now, only for Sara to interrupt.

 

"Catherine, why were you about to process some chocolate chip cookies?"

 

"It's Lindsey's school fete and there's a mother's bake off... I can't be beaten by Mrs Sneildorf for the THIRD year in a row.  I need to know her secret!"

 

 


	6. Einstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, stuffed animal, in bed

 

 

 

"No, it's no good."

 

"Cat?"

 

"It's not going to work, I'm too tense."

 

"But I thought..." began Sara, ignoring her own nakedness and sitting up, looking hurt.

 

"No, not any more... sorry."

 

"What happened?  I mean, you love it when I do that…" began Sara, gazing down at her equally naked lover, confused.

 

"I know hun, really, I do.  But not this time…"

 

"Why ever not?  It's not like you aren't ready" protested Sara, becoming hurt at Catherine's behaviour.

 

"Oh sweetie, it's not..." Catherine hurriedly switched to damage control. "It's nothing to do with you, I just can't when it's there..."

 

"What's where?"  Thoroughly confused, Sara chewed on her lower lip.

 

"Einstein, there," explained Catherine, gesturing over Sara’s shoulder.

 

"Einstein?  Why?" asked Sara, relaxing a touch.

 

"You'll laugh"

 

"I'm sure I won't" admitted Sara, knowing it was a lie.

 

"You will."

 

"Catherine Willows, spit it out!"

 

"I already have..." observed Catherine, causing Sara to wince, prompting more damage control.

 

"Oh Sara, I'm sorry.  Look, it's silly, but you'll laugh..."

 

"Just tell me Cat, please?" asked Sara, getting genuinely concerned now.

 

"No matter what you'll do, I won't climax as long as Einstein's there. I just can't."

 

"Oh baby......."  Sara couldn't help but smile, not at the admission as such, but at Catherine's blush.

 

"It's not funny," protested Catherine primly.

 

"No, it's not, but you are."

 

"What's so funny about me?"

 

"Cat, darling, don't take this the wrong way, but don't you find it just a little bit amusing that a former stripper can't climax during sex with her lover because her lover's stuffed lion is sitting on a shelf in the other room?" asked Sara, collapsing into giggles.

 

"I can see him through the doorway" was the indignant response, right about the same time Catherine smacked Sara with a nearby pillow...

 

 


	7. For the love of zucchini, the chicken was lost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, zucchini, break room

 

 

"That looks good," commented Greg, strolling into the break room a little after 2am.

 

"Mmmm." Catherine's reply was non-committal, her mouth too full of food, for 2am on the graveyard shift meant 'lunch'.

 

"Tastes good too, by the sounds of it," continued Greg, reaching into the fridge to grab his own lunch, and also the box with Sara's lunch in it.

 

"It is," agreed Catherine, finally finished chewing her mouthful.

 

"You finished at scene?"

 

"Yeah, just got back.  Sara and I decided to call it lunchtime before starting the processing."

 

"Much to do?" asked Catherine conversationally as she speared another forkful.

 

"Enough. Is that zucchini?"

 

"Yes, with penne pasta, tomato, black olive and..."

 

"Parmesan" offered a new voice.

 

"Thanks, penne pasta with tomato, black olive, zucchini, Parmesan and herbs," recited Catherine, before attacking another mouthful of her dinner.

 

"And Chicken breast," offered the same new voice from over by the coffee pot.

 

"And Chicken breast," agreed Catherine happily, diving back into her box to find...no chicken breast.

 

"Umm, Catherine, there's no chicken in that box," offered Greg helpfully, earning him a death glare from Catherine.

 

"Cat?"

 

"Honey?" Catherine turned to Sara, trying to flirt her way out of trouble.

 

"Why is there a chicken breast in my lunch?" asked Sara, having been ignoring the conversation whilst she fixed her coffee.

 

"Umm..."

 

"You ate her lunch?" asked Greg, suddenly catching up, earning a slap round the head from Catherine.

 

"Cat?" Sara tried again.

 

"Yes honey?"

 

"Did you eat my lunch again?"

 

"Maybe..." tried Catherine, dolefully forking through the remains of her lunch, trying to find some chicken.

 

"Ah"

 

"Ah? That's it? You're not mad?"

 

"No, not mad."

 

"But your lunch..."

 

"Is in your stomach, yes."

 

"And you're not mad?" Greg now joined in the conversation again, not understanding why Sara was being so calm about the fact that Catherine has just eaten her lunch.

 

"No Greg, I'm not mad."

 

"Why?"

 

"Catherine knows why, don't you sweetie?" asked Sara, sending a pointed smirk at her lover as she waited for the proverbial penny to drop...

 

"Oh god!"

 

"Exactly" agreed Sara smugly, watching as Catherine dropped her fork and theatrically put her head in her hands, before enlightening Greg as she headed to go and order some take out.

 

"She's cut off for a week now!"

 

You could almost hear the audible thud of Greg's dropping jaw as he formed a conclusion about what Sara meant... only to be smacked around the head once more by Catherine.

 

"Not Sex Greg, leftovers, Italian leftovers... Sara's making me cook for the week!"

 

 


	8. The power of chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, chocolate, anywhere

 

"Sara?"

 

"Yes Greg?"

 

"What's that in your kit?"

 

"What's what that's in my kit?"

 

"The king-size bar of milk chocolate"

 

"It's a king-size bar of milk chocolate" explained Sara, grinning at how frustrated Greg was now looking.

 

"Sara..." groaned Greg, realizing she was being deliberately difficult.

 

"What?" asked Sara innocently.

 

"You know that's not what I meant…"

 

"But that's what you asked," stated Sara logically, enjoying this way too much for Greg’s liking.

 

"Ok, why do you have it in your kit?"

 

"So that I can take it back to the lab."

 

"But you don't eat milk chocolate, you eat interesting Hershey flavours and stuff…" commented Greg, curious as to why Sara had just bought 200g of something she hated.

 

"Greg, what are you really wanting to know?" asked Sara, getting bored with this game.

 

"What did you do to piss of Catherine this time?"

 

"What makes you think I pissed off Catherine?" countered Sara, hoping she wasn't blushing.

 

"Umm, she's not here, you're buying industrial quantities of chocolate and you're wearing jeans so tight the entire LVPD have a hard on?" explained Greg, laughing...

 

There was only one way to describe Sara's expression..."I'm so busted…"

 

 

 


	9. Fridge Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, fridge poetry, break room

 

 

"Greg says hands off my coff…"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Fridge poetry."

 

"Ah"

 

"Someone slipped the 'e's."

 

"Someone slipped you some e?" asked Nick, coming into the breakroom, interrupting the ladies’ conversation.

 

"No, Catherine was reading out the latest lines with the fridge poetry. Greg says hands off my coff," explained Sara, smugly taking a sip of her freshly poured coffee.

 

"Someone's slipped the 'e's" commented Nick, inspecting the fridge.

 

"And the prize goes to the Texan in the corner! Someone make him an investigator," called Catherine sarcastically from the couch, throwing her hands up in despair.  Smirking, Sara wordlessly handed her mug of coffee across to the blonde, who took it and drained it, enjoying the fresh brew.

 

"Mmm, thanks.  Do you think anyone's going to do the washing up sometime?"

 

"Depends," decided Sara, taking back her mug and rinsing it out in the sink.

 

"On what?"

 

"On whether you remember the code for my locker the next time you need caffeine," she explained, wiping the mug dry.

 

"Good point.  Ready to look through those sheets?"

 

"Lead on.  Bye Nick!" called Sara, as the two ladies left the break room.

 

"Yeah, bye," came the distracted response from the amiable Texan, hunched over the fridge... A moment later he stood back and admired his handiwork.

 

'Sara and Catherine together'

 

was now displayed discretely on the fridge door.  Smiling to himself, he grabbed his soda before leaving the break room, resisting the urge to whistle... and to think Catherine mocked his highly attuned Investigator skills...

 

 


	10. Geek Love

 

"I can't believe that was all you thought it was good for!" exclaimed Sara primly.

 

"I was in high school... everyone was doing it," countered Catherine dismissively.

 

"I didn't."

 

"What, didn't specifically or in general?"

 

"CAT!"

 

"Oh sorry, you were a geek, I forgot" teased Catherine, enjoying Sara's face turn a multitude of shades of red...

 

"HEY! I resemble that remark!"

 

"Shush, I thought you would know to be quiet here - do you want to get told off?"

 

"We're here alone, processing, not studying... or something…"

 

"Or Something, huh? So you really only ever studied?"

 

"Yup, regular run of the mill geek I am."

 

There was a pause in their conversation, a long pause.

 

"Well, you're not anymore. Now, even Sara Sidle, geek extraordinaire has made out in a library," stated Cath smugly, snapping on a fresh pair of gloves and sauntering off in the direction of American Literature 1950-present, where the body of Jefferson Jackson III was patiently waiting for their undivided attention.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, library, dead body (I guess that's what the challenge would be - I think I wrote this to make people feel better about the dreaded GrissomSara ship when it last reared it's head around Nesting Dolls US airdate)
> 
>  


	11. Steady Hands

 

 

"Willows." Catherine was ruthlessly blunt in answering her cell phone.  It was her day off.

 

"Catherine? It's Jim Brass."

 

"No, I won't come in and go undercover as a stripper for you again..." stated Catherine firmly, remembering the last time Brass called her in the middle of her weekend off.

 

"PULL!" came a shout in the background.

 

"What?" Brass was confused, he thought he recognized the voice.

 

"DOWN A BIT!"

 

"What did you want Jim?"

 

"HARDER!"

 

"Catherine, where are..." Jim definitely recognized the voice now, or so he thought.  Why on earth would she be shouting such things?

 

"UP A BIT!"

 

"Jim, I can't hear you too good, the line's not great," explained Catherine, wondering why he had rung.

 

"HARDER!"

 

"Catherine, where are you?"

 

"Lake Tahoe"

 

"HARDER!"

 

"Is that Sara I hear?"  There was no mistaking Sara Sidle’s voice now.

 

"DOWN HARD!"

 

"Yes.  Look Jim, what did you want?"  Catherine’s patience was rapidly disappearing.

 

"What the hell is she doing?"

 

"LEFT HAND DOWN A BIT!"

 

"Who, Sara?"

 

"MORE!"

 

"Yes, Sara, she's shouting awfully loud…"  Brass was beginning to get concerned.

 

"RIGHT HAND...YES!"

 

"It's windy."

 

"Right…"

 

"Look Jim, was there a reason you rang, or can I hang up and get back to what I was doing."

 

"YOU DID IT!"

 

"What were you doing?" asked Jim, thoroughly disturbed by the background shouts.

 

"Sara's teaching Lindsey to fly a stunt kite.  I've supposed to be videoing it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Sara/Catherine, kite, outdoors (i.e. Not Las Vegas)
> 
>  


	12. Too Much Information!

 

 

 

"How was your shift?" asked Catherine, seeing her lover enter the locker room.

 

"Horrible." Sara accompanied her statement with a visible shudder as she opened her locker.

 

"Oh? What did Grissom lecture you on now?"  Having finished a few minutes earlier, Catherine was already ready to leave.

 

"Nothing, it was worse than that." Sara’s reply was slightly muffled behind the open locker door as she gathered up her stuff.

 

"What could be worse than Grissom lecturing and quoting at you?" asked Catherine, genuinely intrigued.

 

"Me, having to lecture him..." muttered Sara, beginning to wonder why she’d brought it up.

 

"What was the topic?"

 

"The legitimate practical applications and uses for the substance that became the transfer medium for our prints," explained Sara formally.

 

"Huh?" Catherine wasn't following, not expecting Sara to resort to ‘report-speak’.  That in itself made her even more curious.

 

"I had to explain what the stuff was that our prints were left in."

 

"And why was that so horrible?"

 

"Next time, you can be the one to explain to Grissom what chocolate body paint is and why it's a good thing!" protested Sara finally, slamming her locker door shut, hoping the noise would distract her lover. It didn’t.

 

“You’re blushing!” taunted Catherine, gathering up her stuff and following Sara out of the locker room.

 

“I’d like to see you try and explain it...” muttered Sara, glad her shift was finally over.

 

“I seem to remember doing a pretty good job for you!” countered Catherine, enjoying herself just a little too much for Sara’s liking.

 

“Yeah, but then, you could do a practical demonstration…”  Sara paused to make sure that Catherine had recalled the correct mental image.  Judging by the light blush now colouring the blonde’s cheeks, she’d obviously found it, prompting Sara to continue her comment with “…but I really didn’t want to go there with Gris!” before striding off towards their car, leaving a suddenly repulsed Catherine stuck in the corridor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge : Sara/Catherine, body paint, anywhere
> 
>  


End file.
